


share

by mooose_sgabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff, Gabriel and Sam Winchester in Love, Human Gabriel (Supernatural), M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-11-25 23:06:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooose_sgabriel/pseuds/mooose_sgabriel
Summary: Gabriel hogs the bed and covers, which gets Sam a little pissed off.





	share

“Move over goddamnit,” Sam snaps, shoving his boyfriend over so that he wouldn’t fall off the bed. Gabriel was stretched across the whole bed, sleeping and snoring peacefully whilst Sam was at the edge, clinging onto the nightstand to keep himself on the actual fucking mattress.

_This is ridiculous_, Sam thinks to himself.

“Gabe. Move. Over.” He warns, but only gets a light snore in response. He rolls his eyes, licking his lips and examining Gabriel’s naked body, thinking up some way to get his short boyfriend to wake up from his deep sleep. So, he does the first thing that comes to mind and slaps Gabriel’s bare ass with his hand, the sound of the hit echoing through the room. 

“Mmmmph--” Gabriel’s groan is muffled into the pillow, but Sam notices how his back arches and his ass moves closer to him. 

Knowing that his bed-hog of a boyfriend is awake now, he starts shoving him again. “Move over, I have no space.” 

“No, ‘s comfy here..” Gabriel whispers, hugging his pillow tightly and letting out a deep sigh.

Sam rolls his eyes, “I know you hate it when I pick you up- or roll you around- when you’re sleeping, so just move yourself before I have to make you.” 

“Nnnooo,” Gabriel moves his ass back, rubbing it against Sam’s stomach. He’s also unconsciously pushing Sam closer and closer to falling off the bed. 

“I’m about to fall off, _move_,” Sam hisses, curling and arm under Gabriel’s waist and picking him up slightly, moving him over a little bit. 

“Stop,” Gabriel growls. Sam pauses, glaring at his boyfriend with as much anger as he could muster up. 

“Move the fuck over, Gabriel.” 

Gabriel’s eyes snap open at the use of his full name and turns around slightly, looking into his boyfriend’s eyes and being surprised to find actual anger there. “You angry at me?” He questions sleepily. 

Sam is about to raise his voice, but Gabriel is so damn beautiful and so damn adorable that he just can’t. Sighing, Sam tries to scoot closer to his boyfriend, “No, baby, I’m not angry. But I’d appreciate a little more room please?” 

Gabriel moves over and drags Sam with him, throwing a leg over the taller male and cuddling into his side. Now, they were both in the middle of the bed, all bunched up. 

Sam smiles, hugging Gabriel close and kissing the top of his head, “Don’t like it when you get angry at me early in the morning,” Gabriel whispers into Sam’s ear. His lips are softly kissing around Sam’s jaw, each kiss providing way for Sam to fall deeper and deeper into a relaxed state. 

“No?” 

“Nah. Early mornings are for cuddling, kissing, and sleepy sex.” 

Sam chuckles, grabbing Gabriel’s ass and slipping his fingers down Gabriel’s back. “What do you say we have some sleepy sex right now? Orgasms _do_ help you sleep better..” 

Gabriel grins happily, pressing himself closer to Sam, “Why not? But hurry up before I fall back asleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> wattpad: @gabeslittlemoosey


End file.
